past my boundaries
by Billinayasha27
Summary: future Inuyasha highschool story Kagome is fanilly back. she had moved a way from Inuyasha in Elementary. her and Inu were really close but when she sees inu agian she discovers his girlfriend kikyo. will kikyo ruin it for Inu and kag. and what does the R
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is my first Anime story so here it goes I am going to have a Billyasha corner before I start the chapter every time ok. My imaginary friends are going to be in it too.

Billina(that's me):hello Everyone yeah I have several buddies see this is Yasha the talking dog.

Yasha: Whazz zup my Homies

Billina: ok this is chuchi the talking cat

Chuchi: purr do I smell a fish purr

Billina: and last but least this is Bob

Bob: Dude are U a dude are a dudett

Billina: Yes I know I am very retarded.

Ok on with the first chapter.

Chapter 1: Old friend

Kagome was so excited to finally be able to see Inuyasha again. She had moved so long a go a way from here and now she was finally coming back. She was already dressed and ready for school but she had like twenty minutes before she had to be at school, but she decided to leave early. "See ya mom" Kagome shouted getting on her motorcycle. The drive to school was pretty quiet nothing really happened.

When Kagome arrived she had ten minutes to spare. She decided to take a look around the school to try to get to know her way around. She had never gone to this high school. Kagome had moved when she was still in elementary school. All of the sudden Kagome heard someone say her name from behind her. When she turned around she spotted Sango looking at her excitedly. "Oh my God…Sango" Kagome shouted running towards her. "It has been to long now hasn't it I almost didn't recognize you." Sango said. "Hey do you still have a crush on Inu" Kagome thought about it for a second. "Sango I haven't seen him for so long he probably doesn't look anything like he used to." Kagome said. "Well he looks even hotter to me now well if I was you he would at least" Sango said. Kagome started daydreaming and hadn't even noticed someone come up behind then until she heard Sango yell out Pervert (three guesses who it is third counts) Kagome got out of her trance to see Sango raising her hand and a guy on the ground with a huge lump on his head. "Next time you try that Miroku I will hurt even more than I already did" Sango said to him. "Um Sango…who is that" Kagome said confused. Hearing someone's voice that belonged to a girl Miroku jumped up. "Hello and who might you be my lady" Miroku said as he bowed his head. "Haha very funny I would watch him he might…" Sango said but was interrupted by a scream and then a thud coming from the side of her. Miroku was rubbing his head while Kagome looked like she was going to kill someone. "See I told you he is a pervert" Sango said walking a way with Kagome.

"So can I see your schedule" Sango said after they got inside the school building? "Oh yeah sure" Kagome said reaching into her backpack to get it. She handed it to Sango who examined it for a while. "Hey you are in two of my classes and the rest you have with Pervert and Inu." Sango said handing the paper back to you. The bell that all students should be at there lockers heading to class just went off. Kagome and Sango parted. Kagome hurried to her locker and got her books for her first class.

On her way to class Kagome was in such a rush she didn't notice the person in front of her. She ran into him making him drop his books and drop her own. "Oh sorry that was my fault" Kagome said picking up some of the guy's papers. When she looked up she was looking into amber eyes. They stared for a second then the guy spoke "Kagome?" the guys said. Kagome recognized the voice as Inuyasha's but before she could say anything. A girl got in front of Inuyasha grabbed his books out of Kagomes hand and then pushed her to the ground. "How dare you talk to my boyfriend that way and you knocked him down who do you think you are" the girl said. "Kikyo don't do that" Inuyasha said holding out a hand to help Kagome up. Kikyo snatched it back and kissed Inuyasha full on the lips and then dragged him a way. Inuyasha muttered a sorry before turning his head to concentrate on where he was walking.

http/ 


	2. kikyo Chapter 2

Kagome watched as Inuyasha and that other girl left. She knew that Inuyasha didn't mean anything mean, but his so called girlfriend did. "Miss are you alright let me help you up" Kagome heard someone say from behind her.When she turned around still sitting on the ground she saw a guy with brown hair in a long ponytail. "oh um...thanx" Kagome siad. "No promblem my name is koga what yours" the guy named Koga siad while holding out a hand to Kagome. "My names Kagome" Kagome siad. Just then the bell rang and Kagome hadn't even benn to her locker yet. "Ohh crap I am sooo late sorry Koga I have to go" Kagome siad picking up all her stuff and started running down the hall way to her locker. It was a good thing the her locker was near class or else she wouldn't of been even later.

Kagome looked at her scedule. She had homeroom first. She put the schedule back into her bag and went to class. "Um sorry I am late" Kagome siad walking in. "You must be Kagome right well we are starting off at a bad start miss.. lets see where should you sit... Sit next over there." The teacher siad pointing to a seat between Inuyasha's and miroku's. "Good at least you listen to instructions in my class mis Kagome by the way my name is Mr. Pidhen." the taecher called mr. Pidhen siad as Kagome sat in the seat she was told to sit in. "I am soo sorry about kikyo she can be a bitch at times and overprotective too. I will talk to her maybe you guys could be friends she will apoligize once she knows I bet" Inuyasha whispered when Mr. Pidhen was deep in a lecture. "um kikyo? is that your so called "girlfriend's" name" Kagome siad with an aditude. "yes that is her name" Inuyasha siad ignoring the last comment. "So what classes do you have." "Oh um here" Kagome siad handing Inuyasha her schedule. "Alrigth so not only do we have howeroom together but we have art and History too. that is cool." Inuyasha said sounding a little exicted. "Yea and I have homemeck and Math with sango" kagome said replying to Inuyasha last comment. _ding sing attention everyone this is Mrs. Pery with the morning anocements...Today is the first day of all after school ativities. We also have home comign soon and we need a comitee if you would like to help out during your lunch peroid go get a form and fill it out. Drama is open too everyone please try out. the play this year is Romeo and Juleit. Are bran new comicclub is now open here is the leader of it with a few words... Hey everyone this is my last year here and since I was president last year for my grade I have decided that I should add somehting we all might love so please join.. thank you Koga well that is all for the morning anoments everyone is dismised to first peroid _. EVeryone in class hruied to there next peroid. "Inuyasha are you ganna try out for Drama I am I have always loved acting" Kagome siad "Hey baby over here" A female voice said from behind you. "Oh hey kikyo come here fro a second." Inuyasha said ignoring Kagome's last comment. "Hey isn't that the girl that ran into earlier why are you talking her" Kikyo siad when she got over to Kagome and Inuyasha. She gave Kagome a death glare. "Oh yeah kikyo this is my friend from Elenmentary. her name is Kagome. We were like best friends and she didn't mean to run into me and she is really sorry please tell her that you are sorry too." Inuyasha siad. "oh really I didn't know Kagome I am sorry truly" Kikyo siad her face ligtenig up but Kagome noticed that she was faking she didn't say anything though. "un haha it is ok as long as no one is hurt right." Kagome siad. "yes..well i better get to classs see you later." Kikyo siad running off. "Ahh so do I bye inuyasha." Kagome siad leaving too.

Kagome headed to class. She had Math next. "Kagome is that really you" a kind of childish voice siad. "Oh my god it is really Kagome" another girl siad. When Kagome turned around she saw Ren and Yuka lokking at her. Ren was in her second year of highsschool,and yuka was the same age as Kagome. "Hey guys I haven't seen you in ages Hey um Ren do you still have that huge crush on Sess..." Kagome siad but Ren covered Kagome's mouth. "Kagome shush yes I do but some of his friends are here and his younger brother they could tell him and I don't want him to know" Ren whispered blushing a little. Sess name is really Sesshomaru if you didn't know. Sesshumaru is a sencong year college student his younger brother is Inuyasha. "oh no I am late see you later kagome and Yuka" Ren siad grapping her books and running off. "soo.. Yuka what do you have next." Kagome asked after a about a minute. "oh um..I have math next in room ...312" Yuka siad. Trying to remember. Kagome looked down aT HER schedule. "NO way you, Sango and me are all in the same math class together." Kagome siad excitedly. "well I am going to head over to class are you coming" Yuka siad. "Um..no you go ahead I need to go get my book from my locker. I will see you in class so save me a seat." Kagome siad running off.

When Kagome closed her locker. SHe started walking toward class when she triped over something. Kagome looked around. SHe saw no one in the halls then she looked behind her and there Kikyo stood leaning against the wall. Kagome got up and brushed any dirt that got on her off. "so you think you are a little goody goody don't you.. just becuase you know Inuyasha. well he is my boyfriend got that and I don't want to see you any where near him go that." Kikyo yelled with jelousy and anger in her eyes. "I can't do that Kikyo first of all you can go out with him all you want I am just his old friend. I will not backoff and leave a friend in the dust." Kagome siad standing up for herself. "Oh really then I will have to do this" Kikyo siad. she then hit Kagome in the side. "damn bitch I don't know what made you think you would get a way with saying things like that to me" kIKYO SIAD WALKING A WAY. Kagome was on the ground.

when she got up she was really late to class and ignoreed her teachers licture about how she is starting off badly this year. the day went by quickly and at the end of the day she would fanilly be a way from the school and could talk to Inuyasha. She walked out of the school and saw Kikyo and Inuyasha talking. Kikyo soon walked a way to get into her car and was gone. Kagome then headed over to Inuyasha. "Hey inu I am going to ask you this agian since you ignored me the last time are you trying out for drama cuase I am I love to act" Kagome siad. Inuyasha turned around. "Oh hey Kagome..yeah um I think I might try out I think it is fun to act so why not" Inuyasha siad. "Ok good so I will see you tomorrow I guess don't forget try outs or tomorrow go sign up ok." Kagome siad walking off.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha but I do own Yasha the imaginary dog, and chuchi the imaginary talking cat, and bob. Imagries ATTTTTACK! Muehahahahahaha

Chuchi: meow that was sooo fun YAY!

Yasha: yeah all the homiz in the house _BARK_

Bob and chuchi: Bark

Bob: DUDES

Chuchi: Huh

Billina: ok I hope you liked the first two chappies this one might be fun for you I am not sure. Ok sooo on with the third chappie.

Chapter three

Tryouts

Inuyasha watched as Kagome walked off. He noticed how she had her arm around her side and it looked like she was in pain. Inuyasha was about to ask her when he heard a loud slapping sound and the words pervert from behind him. "Miroku when will you learn infact sango I think he enjoys getting slapped." Inuyasha said in a tisk tisk voice shaking his head. Miroku was rubbing his head. "Man sango that hurt are you in a bad mood or something." He said. "no I am getting annoyed with your pevertedness now if you don't mind I am going to sign up for drama, you want me to sign you up to Inuyasha." Sanga said in a annoyed voice. Inuyasha nodded his head. "sooo...Miroku I guess you haven't told her yet." Inuyasha said. "Uhh no actually I had the perfect idea that we could get Kagome to ask her to see a movie then we accidentally run into them and are going to the same movie. And you could sit with Kagome some where and Sango and I could sit somewhere else." Miroku said. "Yeah there is just one problem I have a girlfriend Miroku." Inuyasha said. Miroku just looked at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha how can you say that when you told me that you liked Kagome I bet she might like you too. You don't need that stupid kikyo." Miroku said annoyed. "Whatever I got to get home to do my home work." Inuyasha said. Miroku defiantly knew that Inuyasha wanted to just get a way from that conversation because he never wants to do his homework.

forward to next day please 

Kagome was sleeping when the phone rang. Kagome woke up instantly and picked up the phone. "hello" she said sleepily. "KAGOME GET UP WE HAVE TRYOUTS TODAY RIGHT NOW" Sango yelled into the phone. "what oh my gosh I forgot about that are you there now" Kagome said running over to her dresser to get dressed. "yes you haven exactly twen minutes to get there" sango said. "ok then I will have to hang up then bye" Kagome said. "bye" snago said on the other line. Kagome hurriedly got dressed. She got on a red long leave shirt that had sleeves that flair out at the end. And a black skirt that went down to her knees. And then black boots. That cover half of her calves. She grapped a breakfast bar and was out the door. "Bye Sota" She shouted on her way out. She got in her motorcycle and was off.

"hey Kagome glad you made it" Sango said. "you are just in time Inuyasha is acting now" Sango said. "um miss kaurashi um since we don't have to do Romeo and juleit for tryouts may I do an old acting story me and my friends made up." Inuyasha said. "He isn't crap" Kagome said. "Inu what are you doing" Snago said. Inuyasha grinned. "umm sure will you need other people go get some people if you do" Miss Kaurashi said. "ok Kagome, sango come here" Inuyasha said smirking. Kagome and sango headed to the front of the crowd where Inuyasha was. "Inu I will kill you" Kagome said through gritted teeth. Inuyasha just grinned even more. "not if I do first" Sango said the same way Kagome had said hers. "ok I am guessing you guys remember this from those like seven years a go right." Inuyasha said. "yes" Kagome and sango said heading to where they needed to stand. "ok start now please" Miss Kaurashi said.

Inuyasha: ok I am playing a guy named Hayden

Kagome: I am a girl named chia

Sango: and I am playing chia's step mother. And we haven't got a name for this yet sorry

Inuyasha: walks into room holding his arm and wincing in pain

Kagome: Oh Hayden your back turns around to see hayden in pain Oh my god hayden what happened

Sango: walks into room Miss what is wrong notices Hayden I thought I told you not to see him again

Kagome: step mother please he is hurt

Sango: fine chia expect chours tomorrow walks out of room

Kagome: Heyden are you going to be alright

Inuyasha: yes I am fine

Kagome: what happened why are you here

Inuyasha: it doesn't matter I just wanted to see you chia imbraces Kagome/chia

"ok…we are done" Inuyasha said. People stood up and started clapping after Inuyasha nouced they were done. Miss Kaurashi was in tears. "great job guys you may be seated everyone Kagome, sango, Inuyasha you are free to go" Miss Kaurashi said sniveling a little. They walked off. Inuyasha seemed happy with himself. As song as they were not visible Kagome and Sango hit him up side the head. "hey I was doing you guys a favor we got to leave early didn't we" Inuyasha said. Rubbing huis head. Kagome thought for a moment. "yeah you are right" Kagome said. "So should we get pervert and go to Zap 27s" (I made it up I will use that randomly in these things like for the kaikan phrase story there is going to be a band called Zap 27.) Sango said. "Duh we always go there.. oh wiat Kagome you have never been there have you" Inuyasha said looking at Kagome. "Um no AI have never been there" Kagome said. Sango pulled out her cell while Inuyasha tld Kagome about zap 27. "it is a teen place that makes the best smoothies, and slushies, we go there almost every day after school." Inuyasha explained. Kagome nodded and listened to him. "ok Miroku said he will meet us there and he needs to tell you something Inuyasha when we get there pivitly that he wouldn't even tell me" Snago said in a surprised but fake voice. Kagome chuckled at Sango. "and what is sooo funny" Snago said looking at her. Kagome stopped. "nothing much" Kagome said.

When they got there they saw kikyo. "Kikyo over here" Inuyasha said. Kikyo turned and smiled at the sight of inuyasha when she noticed Kagome she gave hwer a quick glare. "hey sweetie how did tryouts go sorry I missed them" Kikyo said as she kissed Inuyasha on the check. Kagome blushed at the sigth but hid it by turning around. "it went really well infact at the end the teacher was in tears because she thought it was soo good." Inuyasha said smilling. "that is good I wish I could of seen it" Kikyo said. "Ok well we are going to go sit down you wanna sit with us." Inuyasha said. (grrr Inuyasha don't you see she is evil don't sit next to that bitch I am a toal kikyo hater and I am proud of it Kagome and Inuyasha will proviel in the end of the anime series so deal with it) "sure" Kikyo siad. So everyone started walking but then Kagome tripped over something and she notices as she fell that Kikyo shoe was what tripped her. "silly Kagome here let me help you" Kikyo said holding out a hand to Kagome. Kagome took it but glared at kikyo. "I thought I told you to stay a way from Inuyasha I watch your back" Kikyo whisper threatenling as she helped Kagome up. Kagome just ignored her. And sat next to Sango. "well I bet we will get good parts if we made the teacher cry like that" Sango said smiling. "well at least me and Kagome will we did more emotions then you did" Inuyasha said laughing.

------------------------

ok I hoped you liked it yeah it took me forever to right soo what do you think of the play thing was it good please send in reviews I will respond to them by email and regular on this thing. I want five reviews before I put up a new chappie at least. ..

Ok this is where I put all the people that reviewed and I respond to them so far

Amanda: thanx you are the first person to review and it makes me really happy please tell more people about my story


	4. Chapter four Romeo and Juleit

I AM SOOOOO SORRY THAT IS TOOK A WHILE TO PUT OUT THE WEBSITE KEPT SAYING IT WAS OVERLOADED AND WOULDN'T LET ME ADD ANYTHING AND IT REALLY ANNOYED ME TOO.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-chan but whatever (nothing fun yet it is at every other chap that I say something funny hehe)

Tear tear. I soooo happy I have six reviews now ok everyone now I am going to 10 but I will be adding chaps every other day unless I start up school again then it might be shortened to weekends only but I might be done with this story by then. I have a lot of stories I am going to be writing.

Ok if you have any ideas to help out the story just email me or send a review (reviews are better hehe) if I like it the chappie will be dedicated to you. In the mean time you should try reading some of my fav authors stories. Plus I have talked to one of them (candysweet) she says I rock her socks because I am the inu or billy person (hehe it is true I gave her lots of reviews and a whole story is dictated to me) (really it is check the fire stone one and she says something about Inu or Billy with the cough cough thing it was kind of mean but funny)

Ok I am going to shut up now and get on with the story.

Yasha: fu shizzle

Chuchi: bonks yasha on head please continue

Bob: dude we have six reviews now everyone has to vote for which one of Billina's imaginary friends.

Chuchi: that you like best (interrupted bobs talking to finish it off)

Bob: Dude

Chuchi: meow

Yasha: Peace my homz

Billina: I have crazy imaginary friends ok will be getting on with the real story now

Chapter four

Romeo and Juliet

Inuyasha looked at the billboard mortified "I can't believe it" he said. He just kept staring even when someone walked up behind him. "Inu what is wrong…Oh did you get a bad part in the play…well what did I get." Kagome said. (Ok I am letting you all know I don't really remember all the people in the play so I am making up people)

Romeo…. **Inuyasha**

Juliet….. **Kagome**

Reida…. Yuka (Kagomes friend in anime series has the curlyish hair)

Juliet's mother **Sango**

Juliet's father Sunodo (made up)

Romeo's Father**Koga** (hehe…he is Inu's father must laugh hehehe sorry Inuyasha)

Romeo's motherKiki (made up)

Juliet's sisterEri (Kagomes friend in series one with the short hair)

Solder #1**Kohaku** (yes Sango's bro I am making him the same as rin)

Solder #2 jenji (made up)

Note: if you are not on this list you are in the chorus

"WHAT REALLY YAY!" Kagome shouted. She started jumping around the room when Inuyasha handed her the script. "Read this part" he said as he turned to one section of it. (Guess what part it is Hint: Romantic part) Kagome looked at it. "Oh no" Kagome said trying to hide her blush. "Hey Sweetie what part did you get in the play." A voice said as she put her arms around Inu (I am sooo sorry about that but kikyo is trying to make Kagome jealous which is working but there is going to be a good part coming up soon that you will love me for it will be in the next chappie) "hey kikyo I am playing Romeo." Inuyasha said. Kikyo seemed to get a little annoyed at the last comment. "Oh hehe that is good.. Who is playing Juliet." Kikyo said through gritted teeth. "Kagome" Inuyasha said simply. Kagome blushed a little but put her face down so Kikyo wouldn't see. "Oh that is good Kagome-Chan hehe will um ok I have to go now baby bye-bye." Kikyo said walking off you could tell she was annoyed by how she stomped down the hallway. Kagome watched as she walked a way.

"Kagome I am guessing Kikyo is jealous what do you think…don't worry it is probably just because of the role you got she would be jealous of anyone who got to play Juliet when I am playing Romeo" Inuyasha said laughing a little. Kagome face stayed down for a second because her face was still a little red. "heh yeah" she said quietly. All of the sudden Kagome saw Sango running down the hall with Yuka, and Eri. "What did I get" Eri, Yuka, and Sango shouted all at the same time as they looked at the list. "Ok I blame Inuyasha" Sango said annoyed that she had to be Juliet's mother in the play. "YaY I am kind of a main charrie hehe" Yuka said dancing around the room. "Hey Kagome we are sisters I get to annoy you" Eri said hugging Kagome. "Um guys have you noticed something about who is playing Romeo and Juliet." Inuyasha said. They all looked at Inuyasha then at the board. "OMG KAGOME DID YOU KNOW INU CHANS ROMEO" Eri and Yuka shouted. Sango backed a way from them as they did a really weird dance. "Ooooookkkk I am freaked out…yeah so are you happy or sad guys" Sango said. "Umm its ok except for one scene" Inuyasha and Kagome said at the same time. Sango chuckled. "I see which scene," she said through her small chuckles. "The kissing scene" Kagome and Inuyasha said at the same time again. They both blushed a little. While Eri, yuka, and Sango laughed their heads off. "God I don't know what is soo funny guys I mean I have a girlfriend it isn't like we are going to become a couple now" Inuyasha said. Sango looked at Inuyasha as if he was a jerk. Kagome put her face down trying not to show any upset faces. "I better get to class guys bye" she said turning her head a way. "Inuyasha you just don't get it do you" Sango said glaring at him walking a way I the other direction. Eri and yuka walked off in the direction of Kagome. Inuyasha stood there then decided to head to class.

Kagome walked down the hallway when she ran into Kikyo. "Bitch watch where you are going…" Kikyo said as she pushed Kagome into the lockers. When Kagome looked up Kikyo was giving her the evilest death glare she had ever seen. Then from being Kagome she felt some one grapp her hands and then knocked her back on to the ground. Kagome shrieked in pain. "Damn girl" Kikyo yelled as she kicked Kagome in the stomach. (I am soooo sorry Kagome see Kagome is cool I am not jealous of her and Inuyasha because she isn't totally good she has an Attitude which makes her worthy but I am hurting her so all Kagome lovers I am sorry) Kagome was crouched up crying because of the pain inside and out. "Don't tell I single soul about this or else it will be a lot worse" Kikyo said walking a way. Kagome sat there crying and sobbing. "Why doesn't he understand I haven't done anything to kikyo and she treats me rudely by beating me up and and Inuyasha always lets her get a way he knows what she does and he can't even see the truth about me that i..i...I love him" Kagome said through sobs. Then from behind a wall someone had heard the whole thing about what had happened and what Kagome had said. "I can't believe it Kikyo and…Kagome she…." They said.

TO BE CONTINUED

Don't worry it isn't really even a cliffy I am not good with them anyway but yeah the really good thing is coming in the next chap. I can't wait I actually didn't make up this part I had it in my head for a lonnnng time.

YAY ok now time for review from all kikyo hater or at least you better be a kikyo hater (glares at all reviewers that didn't mention they were)

Kagome's Girl: Kikyo hater YAY! Ok soo don't worry I will be updating these stories every other day ok so a new chappie will be out on Wend in America. If you live somewhere else just check every other day I will tell you other wise.

Fanficluv7Inu: yes I know I had those chapps ready and stuff cause I had written them a long time ago but I hadn't figured out how to put the stories on fanfiction until recently. Yeah I just thought of that randomly but I hope you don't mind if I am not good at it I know some but I haven't read the book in ages.

missy-bear31: another Kikyo hater YAY! Oh yeah preach it to the world hey if you ever run across a cool looking pic that has something to do with hating Kikyo I beg of you to tell me I would sooooo want it.

Cherimai: thanx see it makes me sooo happy when people complement I think I am going to cry with happiness (hehe) yeah so like I said before I will update every other day unless I say other wise.

Inufreak: Yay kikyo hater. Yeah I know I sometimes rush and forget to check spelling sorry about that I will try and make less mistakes yeah but I am glad you like the story I thought that it might end up stinking.

Ok again thanx for reading I hope you know who the person listening is you can ask me all you want though but I am not telling you will have to wait until the day after tomorrow (movie hehe)


	5. kikyo is in trouble booyaah

Disclaimer: GRRRRRRRR I DON"T OWN INU-CHAN but I would like you to meet some things MEET MR. CHAINSAW and MRS.HAMMER MUEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ok you guys are probably wondering what is with the weird chapter name well…you have to read the damn story to ok :D

Ok so this might sound sad to some of you but I have decided to get rid of my imaginary friends they will only pop up sometimes ok. They all wanted to say farewell so here they come.

Chuchi: soo long farewell to you my friend's good-bye for now until we meet again

Billina: AHHHH! I hate out of the box runs under desk

Bob: Fine I got a better song I hate you…you hate me…lets get together and kill barney

Billina: YAY! Yeah I will kill Barney woo hooo! See it is a good thing I rated this teen for the pooor kids out there

Yasha: PEACE OUT EVERYONE

Billina: Off their heads… whoops I mean on with the story hehe

Chapter five (YAY! Chappie five already)

Kikyo is in trouble….(BOOYAAH!)

(Ok it's the next day)

'Kagome still hasn't talked to me I blame this whole thing on myself, Kagome got hurt because of me, and Kikyo had to be a jerk to her' Inuyasha thought. He then spotted kikyo walking down the hallway. "Kikyo" He said in an annoyed voice. "Hey sweetie wha-" Kikyo said but Inuyasha smacked her. "Baby" Kikyo said pretending to start crying. "Don't give me that look kikyo you hurt my best friend I won't forgive you" Inuyasha yelled at her. (GO INUYASHA! HEY CAN I HELP AND ALL THE OTHER KIKYO HATERS). Just then Kagome had turned a corner and saw this she stayed quiet and stood her place. "Huh wh-what are you talking about" Kikyo said getting worried. "Kikyo I want to know now why did you do it" Inuyasha said to her getting ready to slap her again. "Why…it is because I love you I was trying to make sure she didn't hurt you there was a rumor going around school about Kagome that the only reason she came back was because she wanted to hurt you" Kikyo lied. "I don't believe you I know Kagome to well to think she would try to hurt me I haven't done anything to her." Inuyasha yelled at her. 'Grrrr Inuyasha don't fall for her tricks' Kagome thought. She was clenching her fists to make the urge to go up to kikyo and punch her. "Inuyasha are you breaking up with me because of her, how stupid, without me your nothing at all" kikyo said as she walked a way. Inuyasha watched as she walked a way he wasn't satisfied, for some reason he didn't know why but he had to do that to Kikyo, but he still still cared for her somewhat but something attracted him to Kagome that he never felt with kikyo.

"Kagome Hey why are you just standing there" Inuyasha heard someone say from behind him. "Yeah did something just happen….oh hey Inuyasha" Yuka said as she noticed Inuyasha standing there looking at Eri, her, and Kagome. "Uh…sorry" Kagome said as she put her face down. She had a bandage around her left arm where kikyo had slammed her against the lockers. Inuyasha looked at the arm bandage. Kagome started feeling uncomfortable. "Kagome you shouldn't apologize in fact I should be the one apologizing" Inuyasha said as he embraced Kagome. "I saw the whole thing I should of know better I was soo stupid" he continued. By this time Kagome was red because of blushing. That's when they heard someone yelling. "Kagura get back here" kikyo screamed as she ran after her. "Hey Inu-chan oh you guys look so cute together better then when Inuyasha was with that stupid stalker behind me" Kagura yelled so everyone would here. At that point everyone was looking at Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha immediately let go of Kagome. Kikyo was looking at Inuyasha with a death glare. That said 'who do you think you are' all over it. Kagura laughed a little when Naraku spotted her. "Kagura come on" he said calmly. "Ok" Kagura said as she walked a way giving kikyo an evil smirk. With a 'hahahahaha in your face kikyo, Inu-chan can so survive with out you' face. They all just stood there in silence for a while watching Kagura leave. Then kikyo turned around "ARGHHH" she yelled as she stomped a way. "Hey wait up" one of her posse girls shouted at her as they followed.

Inuyasha and Kagome were both blushing. That is when Miroku and Sango spotted them. "aww Inuyasha did you break up with Kikyo and confess to Kagome all at the same time." Miroku said in a perverted way. BAM. Inuyasha hit him on top of the head. "I broke up with kikyo and that it you baka…look what she did to Kagome." He said pointing to Kagome's arm. Sango stared at it. "AHHH where the heck is that kikyo bitch LET ME AT HER LET ME AT HER" Sango screamed. She then grabbed on to Kagome's noninjured arm and starting pulling her in the direction kikyo left. "It is ok Snago if you want to do something wait until after class." Kagome said calmly. 'and I will help' she thought evilly. The only reason she hadn't stood up to kikyo was because of Inuyasha but now that he is angry enough to smack her she thought it would be ok. Inuyasha noticed her evil look. "hey sango I have a better idea why don't we pull a prank on her." He said. Both Snago and Kagome looked at him as if he was from another planet. "um inu I think you are going a little overboard." Miroku said in response. Inuyasha responded with his usual "feh" response.

to be continued

AY! I am done sorry it took a little while to put out today I had to respond to the reveiwss. If this story becomes really popular I am going to just put your name down and answer some questions if you have any. I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you like it.

Before I get to the reviews I have a question to ask. Do any of you think that Kagura is cool. She is my all time fav charrie and I was thinking about writing a small story with about 7 chapters maybe about her and Sesshomaru. They would make a better couple then ren and him but yeah whatever. This one is given credit to ren and him.

Ok on with the reviews from the kikyo haters. Well most of them are YAY!.

Cherimai: well here lets say that are stories are even ok but that is sooo sweet when people say they think my stories are better then theres when I read them though I always think that I stink at writing because it seems they can write better stories then me

inugirl4ever:um I don't really understand what you are trying to say but I think you want me to have Kagome beat up Kikyo well I will think about it but I hope this is fine for now. You are a kikyo hater too right so if you are YAY! Kikyo hater

Blue229101: YAY! Kikyo hater. thank you I hope you like this chap doesn't it rock I made Inuyasha punch kikyo hehe.

Chibisharu: ok I am putting down the think you wrote cause that is sooo funny. Chibi: ARGH! DIE KIKYOU DIE! Pushes kikyo to the ground and jumps repeatedly on her body

Mwahahahahahaha!

Hehe I love that I will join you grabs giant hammer and starts hitting kikyo over the head with it MUEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA yeah so anyways I know you from Neopets hehe.

The Spiked Dragon: YAY kikyo hater and kind of a Kagome fan yeah just like me. But I soo agree but can I change the idea around I won't but jail or anything but detention for school and they will pull a prank on her is that ok the chap will still be dedicated to you.

Pinktears: I am don't worry I am guessing you like the story well that is good I hope you continue to enjoy it. Like I said I will add a chap every other day.

Kagome's Girl: yeah ok another crazy hyper YAY! Plus a kikyo hater now that is a good mix. Yeah so I have a feeling you really will enjoy this chappie. But anyway the "they" people if you are talking about when kikyo was beating up Kagome that was her posse and stuff. I forgot to mention that.

Ok guys thanx for reviewing I want even more reviews for next chappie.

_PUSH THE GO BOTTOM BELOW AND TYPE IN I like your story TO WIN ! TRILLOIN DOLLARS._

**_Ok not really but please click it by reviewing and tell me what you think._**

**_well buhbye for now the next chap will be out the day after tomorrow(movie hehe)_**


	6. prank plans, fighting, first sign of luv

Ok everyone yeah my happy sixth chappie and I have a lot of reviews for a story about eight days old. Ok so I would like to say this this chapter will be funny for a little summary Pranks on Kikyo, she gets in trouble by teacher, Kagome and Inuyasha fight there usually fights that always end up in the end to bring them closer. (Come on admit it they were never close at all but every time they fought and made up they seemed friendlier)

Ok this chappie id dedicated to two people. The Spiked Dragon for the original idea to do something to kikyo that gets her in trouble with a teacher. And Kagome's girl for coming up with ideas for some of the pranks.

Ok soo on with the chappie hope you enjoy. Oh and by the way I make these up while writing so if I ever some how run out of ideas I want you guys to keep giving ideas.

Chapter six

Prank plans, fighting, and first sign of love

The day had gone by really quickly to Kagome. She hadn't been paying attention in class because she kept going into trances about Inuyasha embracing her and about how he broke up with a girl he loved just to protect Kagome. Thinking about it again made her blush. Inuyasha noticed this as they walked out of class. He wanted to know what she was blushing about. "Hey umm Kagome" he said snapping her out of the trance. "Huh wha" she said looking around. "My god Kagome were you sleep walking. We are outside the school building now I thought something was wrong because you almost ran into the school building.' Inuyasha said while laughing. "Umm well lets change the subject shall we…Inuyasha have you decided for sure that you are going to join me, Sango, Eri, Rin, Yuka, and Anmye (a nah me) in getting revenge on Kikyo and her posse" Kagome said. "Oh yeah I am so joining maybe I could ask Shin, and Aki, if they want to join too. I don't want to be the only boy because then if we are caught they will automatically blame it on me" Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded. "Yeah your right...well come on lets get some plans together" she said. They then started to head over to Sango's to go to the kikyo revenge meeting to get the plans together

Forward to KIKYO DESTRUCTION PLAN 

"So we all hate kikyo I am right" Kagome said standing in front of the people. "RIGHT" they shouted. Inuyasha didn't say anything he just went along with it. "Ok good well we need several ideas to drive her crazy we need her to get in huge trouble and get lunch detention at least any ideas" Kagome said. "Lets stick something disgusting in her locker" Eri shouted. "Like what" Kagome responded. It was silent for a second. "How about smelly dead fish and we can put them there right before the teachers check the lockers to make it look suspious " someone said after a while. The person turned out to be Rin. "AH good idea Rin any others" Kagome said. "We can stick her baby pics on the bulletin board and make it seem as if she did it" Sango said. "Good idea Sango ok anymore" Kagome responded and this went on for a while and soon it was late and everyone was leaving.

Inuyasha, Eri, Aki, and Kagome stayed. "This is going to be fun don't you agree guys" Kagome chirped. Everyone except Inuyasha agreed. "Well I think this was a little too harsh Kagome.," he said with his face down. "Well you're the one that said you would join us" Kagome said. "Yeah before I knew we were going to do all of this" Inuyasha responded getting annoyed. "Fine Inuyasha go side on your 'girlfriends' side I mean you wouldn't want to upset her." Kagome said in a mocking and annoyed voice. "SHES NOT MY GIRLFRIEND AND THAT IS NOT IT YOU STUPID WENCH" Inuyasha yelled. "I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE EASIER NOW BUT NO YOU AS IMMATURE AS EVER YOU JERK" kagome yelled in response. "SHUT UP" Inuyasha yelled. "DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO…I HATE YOU" Kagome yelled. "LIKE I GIVE A CRAP" Inuyasha yelled back. "BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP" Aki yelled at both of them. Sango, and Eri were laughing through this whole thing. "NO" Kagome and Inuyasha yelled at the same time to Aki. That is when Sango got an idea. "Kagome come on just kiss and make up with Inuyasha you know you want to." Sango said as she pushed Kagome who almost fell to the ground when Inuyasha got her. They stood like that with Kagome head against Inuyasha chest. Then there was a sound of someone clearing their throat. Inuyasha let go of Kagome and she scooted a way. They were both blushing even more then they were earlier that day after the 'incident' involving kikyo. This made Sango, Eri, and even Aki start laughing (oh by the way if you want to know the description of these people I will tell you on my lookup soon but NOT yet). "That was a good one Sango" Aki said trying to breath through his laughing. Just then there was thunder in the distance. Then there was a flash of lightning that made the power went out. Sango and Kagome screamed, and Kagome hugged the closest thing to her, which happened to be Inuyasha. He was surprised at first but then he relaxed. 'You know you like this admit it' his conscience told him. 'Yeah…wait what the heck where did that come from…maybe I just have been seeing Kagome too much that she got into my mind that is all right' Inuyasha told himself. "Uh.." Inuyasha said after a few minutes and Kagome still hadn't let go of him. "Oh.. Sorry Inuyasha" Kagome said when she finally let go of him. "I was just freaked out". Kagome continued. She then found herself looking into big golden orbs. She couldn't help but think how beautiful his eyes were and so uncommon too.(oh by the way Inuyasha looks like his usual half demon self just with out the long nails and the cute, adorable, hot, and you just have to rub puppy ears) 'oh he is sooo hot' Kagome thought blushing even more. "Hey guys take a flashlight" Sango said as she turned one on. "If you want you can spend the night there are flood warnings and my father doesn't want you guys out during this" Kohaku said as he walked into the room with Sango. He then handed everyone pillows. "Thanks…um Sango so who is going to take the couches there are only two." Kagome said looking around the room with the flashlight. Inuyasha nodded with what Kagome said. "Well Kagome you can share with Inuyasha…in fact I dare you to" Sango said evilly (muehahahahahahaha) This made Inuyasha and Kagome blush but since Inuyasha NEVER lets down a dare (yeah he never lets down a fight so what makes a dare different) he agreed but shakily. "Fine but on one condition you have to do something for us tomorrow and it can be WHATEVER we want" Inuyasha said just as evilly. "Fine" Sango agreed then sat on HER chair. She was too tired to fight anyway. Inuyasha sat down on the couch and so did Kagome. She was blushing extremely. She decided to just try and sleep though. Then she felt something fall on to her shoulder it was Inuyasha. Kagome looked at him but noticed he was asleep she moved some of the silvers hair out of his face. Kagome then fell asleep. Everyone was asleep for a little bit when Inuyasha woke up. He decided to watch over Kagome and he noticed how beautiful she looked when she was asleep heck he thought she looked beautiful no matter what deep inside. He then without thinking kissed Kagome on the cheek and then fell back asleep.

Ok sorry it took a little while to put out yeah I hope you liked it like I said first sign of love the only problem is that Inuyasha won't remember kissing her and Kagome will probably think she imagined it because when you are half asleep you sometimes show your hidden feelings and that is what Inuyasha did ok so I am not going to respond to the reviews this time sorry I am just too tired I will just post your names.

Thanks to all these peoples.

Hpever, cherimai, esta, Kagome's Girl, AyaCeres848 (Amanda the first reviewer), Blue229101, The Spiked Dragon, Ayome, MellyRox, inubaby2, sesshomarugrl, chibisharu, and punked Inuyasha freak.

Thanks all you guys for reviewing my story I hope to have 50 reviews in the next two weeks but I don't wanna keep my hopes up that much well anyways I hope you enjoyed this chappie and I will probably be creating other Inuyasha stories so I hope you read those when the time comes.


	7. new friend, fake or true love, and PRANK

I still am going to need ideas and also if you think I should make a Kagura and Sessy-sama short story (probably not much more then 7 chappies)

I am also planning on having another Inuyasha story where Kagome has supposedly thought that Inuyasha has died. She is a miserable wreck but she runs into him at the park and when he says his name is Inuyasha and he looks just like him she knows it is him the problem is he doesn't remember Kagome or anyone and Kagome has to get to remember.

Ok on with the story hehe this is going to be funny hehe I bet you will all love it.

Chapter seven (I really can't believe it I got to get back to the play and stuff again after this chappie)

Oh and I am going to have a little surprise in this chapter that will make Inuyasha want to kill kikyo MEUHAHAHAHAHAHA!

New friend, fake or true love? And PRANKS (MEUAHAHAHAHAHAHA)

Kagome woke up just in time. She saw all the sleeping figures around her when she got an idea. She woke up everyone EXCEPT Inuyasha very carefully. Then she asked Sango's permission and then Kagome and Aki went to fill buckets full of water (guess what is going to happen  (please forgive me Inuyasha) Eri and Sango then put whipped cream on Inuyasha hand just for more fun (hehe I did this before it was fun hehe) Kagome grabbed a feather and started tickling his cheek when Inuyasha went to scratch his cheek he smeared whipped cream all over his face. Then Kagome told Aki, and Eri to drop the buckets of water on him. Inuyasha woke up immediately. "Good morning sleepy head" Kagome said sweetly. "Arghh what the heck was that for and…mmm whipped cream…wait WHY is there whipped cream on my face." Inuyasha annoyed but enjoying the whipped cream (hehe). "Oh sorry Inuyasha we were practicing on you since we are going to prank kikyo" Kagome said innocently "besides it was all Aki's idea hehehe right Aki" Kagome gave Aki a glare that made him agree. Inuyasha was about to strangle Aki when Kohaku came into the room. "Come on you guys I am already ready for school if you make me late for school I am going to…um well I am not going to do anything to my FAVORITE SIS IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD AND HER BEST FRIENDS" Kohaku said as he saw Sango's beyond death. Everyone hurriedly ate breakfast and got ready for school with all the SUPLIES (muehahahahahaha! Oh by the way I love laughing hysterically through stories if you haven't noticed ) OS the group walked to school they made Shin and yuka carry the smelly and slimy fish but they put it in a container that made the smell hidden.

When they all got to school. They were actually really early so they stood and talked Quietly about their plans when Kagome decided to go to her locker. "I will see you guys later I am going to my locker." On her way she ran into someone and they both dropped their stuff. "Oh sorry" Kagome said picking up the stuff when she looked up to see who it was she saw a very sad and crying Kagura. "Kagura what's wrong did I hurt you" Kagome said as she handed Kagura her books. Kagura shook her head as a no. "Please tell me Kagura" Kagome said wanting for Kagura to calm down. "Naraku was going out with kikyo while I was going out with him and he just broke up with me and yeah I am hurt but not because of you Naraku h-he (ok bad info this is why this is rated teen) tried rape me and I refused so he stabbed me with a sharp knife" Kagura said showing Kagome her side where he did this. Kagome felt both anger and sadness not only was she angry at kikyo now but now Naraku for cheating on Kagura and for hurting her she counted Kagura as a distant friend they weren't really enemies because they would talk like friends but the others counted her as an enemy because she was going out with Inuyasha worst enemy. "Kagura I am sooo sorry not Kikyo cheated on Inuyasha, and now Naraku was cheating on both you and kikyo and she knew what the heck" Kagome said trying to comfort Kagura. Kagome then turned around and right behind her was a horrified Inuyasha. (Yes I know I am making Inuyasha sound like a stalker since he keeps popping up but in the series this happens it is just weird coincidences. ) Kagura and Kagome looked at Inuyasha for a little while when he finally broke out of his trance. His face then turned to an anger look then an evil smirk (freaky) He then RIGHT IN FRONT OF KIKYO kissed Kagome full on the lips. Kikyo saw this and her jaw dropped. Inuyasha then walked a way with the smirk still on his face. Kagome stood there freaked out. "He kissed me he really kissed me…. He has the sweetest lips," Kagome thought loud enough for Kagura and the coming behind her kikyo to hear. (Oh by the way everything Kagome thinks or says that has to do with Inuyasha and her emotions for him are ALL me they describe me if Inuyasha was a real person and this happened) Kagome then heard a thump right behind her and saw that kikyo had just pushed Kagura into the lockers so she could get to Kagome. "HOW DARE YOU I DON"T KNOW WHO YOU THINK YOU ARE BUT I ARE GOING TO KILL YOU ONE OF THESE DAYS AND INUYASHA WILL COME CRAWLING BACK TO ME" Kikyo yelled. She was about to stab Kagome with a dagger when so one grabbed her hand yanked the dagger out of it and then punched her. Kagome then felt a hand wrap around her waist and pulled her close to them. She looked up and saw that it was Inuyasha. (Oh yah go Inuyasha mangier flirting I am Kagome now yep we can all take turns I am her right now you can be her another time they kiss if they ever do muehahahahahaha the only problem is this was all just a part of the plan to make kikyo angry and torture her and not true feelings which makes it seem as if Inuyasha is messing with Kagome's feelings or maybe he does like her and that might be why he agrees so easily me not telling ha-ha) "Don't you dare try to hurt MY girl kikyo I never liked you the only reason I went out with you was because I felt bad for you and now I don't you go and cheat on me and then you are so stuck up with your self well if you EVER try to hurt Kagome again it will be a lot worse" Inuyasha said with PURE anger in his eyes. Kagome was really freaked out. 'Did I imagine it or did he just call me HIS girl Oh my GOD' Kagome was blushing a shade of DARK red now. Because Inuyasha was still holding her close. (This is sooo sweet don't you think.) Inuyasha then felt Inuyasha's gaze on her. She looked up and just as she thought Inuyasha was looking at her with worry in his eyes he was slightly blushing because of what everyone was saying now. "Or you all right Kagome" he said. Kagura had walked a way during this with Sango so she could help her to the nurses. "Y-yeah I think so" Kagome said her face down to hide her blushing Inuyasha took his hand off Kagome waist then he grabbed her hand and dragged her to where they were planning on meeting. " My god Inuyasha no wonder you got chosen for Romeo you are a great actor you fooled Kikyo for sure but I think we should of told Kagome before though because she looks kind of freaked out and now very confused" Aki said as they got to the hallway across from kikyo locker. They had already put the fish in her locker you could slightly smell it. "Oh sorry about that Kagome I hope you didn't take that the wrong way but I would of told but I was so angry about the kikyo thing and then I saw her that I didn't have enough time. Please don't be angry" Inuyasha said in a nice and gentle voice. Kagomes felt a little upset about this. 'I thought that maybe he did have feelings for me but I guess we were never meant to be' Kagome thought she could feel tears coming. (-everybody say aww- AWWWW) "It is ok Inuyasha um I got to go to class bye" Kagome said her voice shaking some. Inuyasha noticed this and he felt really bad, 'I am so stupid I no that she likes me and I go and be stupid like that.' Inuyasha thought. 'Why don't you tell her the truth you kissed her before remember last night you did admit it you have feelings for her' his conscience told him' It was nagging him all period until he cracked. "FINE I ADMIT IT GRRR" Inuyasha yelled at loud. When he noticed what he had just done everyone was staring at him. "WHAT mind your own business you wenches" He said to everyone then slumped down in his chair. The checking lockers things were going on now and were soon going to be done. Just then the announcements came on. _Students and teachers sorry for the interruption the locker checking is now done May we have _kikyo _kainami to the principles office right now_ (I don't know her last name so I am making it up)Inuyasha passed Kagome a note that said for her to play sick and if you could have someone take her to the nurses office which is right across the hall from the principles office. She responded with a yes the next minutes they were out the door. "Guys over here" Aki, eri, and Sango called they were all huddled outside of the office in the waiting chair to hear what was happening. "This is defiantly where it happened and I guesses this plan actually worked out fro now tomorrow is the rest of it" Inuyasha whispered evilly. He could smell the icky fish it apparently landed on the principle and it looked like someone had done it on purpose so kikyo was atomically accused and suspended for one week.

To be continued

Sorry I had to end it I am getting really tired now. Ok I want you guys to keep reviewing but unless you have a question I am not going to post you name it is tired to do this so this will be the last time I respond to them sorry.

Tsukigana: YAY! Kikyo hater. I am glad you like my if you would like me too I will read yours if you have any.

Cherimai: I know it was a really sweet ending I bet you are going to love this chappie Inuyasha admitted his feelings AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW sooo sweet.

Chibisharu: Yeah I am in college but I mean writers make mistakes and I am most of the time writing at night because I am doing others things in the morning sorry about that. Well I hope you still liked the story forgive me fro my careless mistake

Inufreak: YAY! LOTS OF REVEIWS even if you don't want them counted, as reviews they still are YAY! Celebration hehe. Ok well I am sooo glad you like my story thanx tons.

Kagome's Girl: hehe that is sooo funny I guess you I digging the story that's good I started reading your story keep up the good work looking forward to it ok.

Pinktears: well I can't do that I might later though I hope having Inuyasha totally dis kikyo in front of everyone and punch her hard and make her really jealous and yadayada is ok for now yeah keep reading the story glad you are enjoying it

Stand alone complex: YAYA kikyo hater oh and sorry about this but I can't drop the pranks I already said I would do them but I am having kikyo bashing and beating her up in between is that alright 


	8. true feelings

Hey alright I decided since a lot of you want me to keep reviewing I guess I will but sometimes I might not because I get really tired and I am busy and don't have time to.

Ok this is a oh sooo cute and sweet chappie as you know from the last chap Inuyasha admitted t himself that he does like Kagome but will he tell her and will she except it after waiting for sooo long read on to find out.

Ok sooo on with the story oh and Chuchi says hi if I keep one it will be Chuchi because she is the only girl imaginary friend and she doesn't like that it makes her feel strange.

Chapter eight (true feelings)

The day went by pretty quickly for Inuyasha he just kept think about Kagome and what he was going to say when he saw her next. At lunchtime Miroku sat by him. "So I am guessing the 'I admit it' thing in class has something to do with Kagome or kikyo I am right," he said. Inuyasha stayed quiet for a few seconds. "The first one" he whispered trying to hide his blush. "What did I just hear that you like Kagome" Miroku said loudly. Kagome looked over. "Ok where the heck did that come from Miroku" Inuyasha said blushing even more. 'Oh sure yeah whatever Inuyasha" Sango said winking at Kagome. Kagome had a confused look on her face. Sango was about to say something when people from the board cast team for school came up to them. "Inuyasha is it true that you and Kagome are going out or do you have feelings for her but you just haven't really told her" Mayan the lead reporter said. That comment made Kagome and Inuyasha both blush. "Um.. They really are not in the mood to answer these question come by another time. "Sango as calmly as possible. "Oh.. Well is it true that Miroku and you were making out at teen night last month." Mayan said not giving up. Sango gave him an icy glare and he ran off. (Yes it is a guy the name is pronounced May yen). "Wow they really are a stalker staff aren't they" a voice said from behind them. Inuyasha turned around and he saw Kagura sitting down next to Kagome. "What the heck why are you sitting here Kagome don't you see who is sitting next to you it is Naraku's bitch" Inuyasha yelled glaring at Kagura. Kagura face went down trying to cover up her coming tears. "Inuyasha you idiot Kagura is my friend now she has gone through a lot involving Naraku he hurt her and didn't you hear he was going out with kikyo while he was going out with Kagura" Kagome said. Inuyasha just stared at her. "Sooo you are not comforting me when kikyo did the same thing to me" Inuyasha said. Stubbornly. Kagome glared at him then she got an idea. "Yeah you are right Inuyasha I should be comforting you still have that necklace right I think I might take it off now," Kagome said innocently. "Inuyasha pulled it out to show Kagome that he still has it. "Really you will take it off please do that Kagome. (Sorry Inuyasha) "Good thing I just have one word to say first though…SIT" Kagome said and started laughing evilly. (Freaky I can't really imagine her laughing evilly well whatever) Inuyasha started saying his usual curse words he has been a potty mouth ever since kindergarten (wow that is young but I was the same why ok not really) "fine she can sit here" Inuyasha said finally agreeing but he didn't like it one bit. Kagome and Kagura cheered then sat back down. "Oh Inuyasha don't forget me, you Sango, yuka, and Eri have drama today I think shin and Aki are going to be there too. (Oh I never said how to pronounce the guys names aki is A kI and shin is just how it sounds shin)

Forward to drama 

"Hey everyone I hope you have your lines memorized we are going to practice the end scene but without the kiss ok." Miss Kaurashi. Kagome and Inuyasha both were freaked out they hadn't practiced 'together' yet (don't ask why I put the quotey things ok I did that randomly) "guys come on We only have an hour to do this so please hurry I have all the props already" miss Kaurashi said. Zthey went through the scene Inuyash/Romoe had been poisoned and acted it out very well then Kagome came in crying that when without think she thought of how cute he was and she found herself looking into Inuyasha's eyes and vise versa. They kissed. "Um excuse me I siad not to do the kissing scene guys" Miss Kuarashi said interrupted the romantic moment. They stopped right a way and Kagome finished off the scene.

Kagome was now in a upset mood. Inuyasha noticed. "Kagome what wrong" he siad concern in his eyes and voice. Tears started appearing in Kagomes eyes. "You you're the problem why did you have to let me fall in love with you you knew it and you knew it would hurt but you didn't do anything you didn't care you don't like why didn't you just break my heart and Everything would be fine" Kagome yelled tears rolling down her cheeks. Inuyasha face went down. "Kago0me I am sorry I know I caused you pain and suffering but realized something today and I can't hide it anymore…I love you"

TO BE CONTINUED

hehe I know I stopped at a really good spot (not hehe) and sorry it was sooo short I just didn't have time to check everything sorry.

stand alone complex: Yeah thanx I am glad you like I bet you are going to like this chap even more

Cherimai: yeah I think me fav chap so far wa the last one this one isn't as good though mostly because it is REALLY short.

Inufreak: I guess I will if you notice I wouldn't be doing this now if I wasn't but I hope you are enjoying the story anyway

Kagome's Girl: UMM yeah I did is that bad I am not lying it is a really good story keep up the good work.

Candysweet: Yeah is is one of my fav authors on my favs list hehe yeah I know I need to work on my spelling but everyone really ask her I have a story dedicated to me(hehe that's because I kept nagging her to make the story I probably got on her nerves with that but she made it YAY!)

Inu-Lover16: YAY! Kikyo will proviel who is with me grabs torches and hands to kikyo hatedeveryone gets to weapons I get the tetsiaga and fan like Kagura that fan with the abilities for it hehe.

Marauder Megan: thanx I liked your idea but I already had this made when I got your review sorry but it is still a good idea mine is kind of related to it


	9. chappie nine untitled

Hey everyone I am letting you know now that I AM IN SERIOS NEED OF IDEAS for this story I am having writers block. Ok well whatever on with the story oh and sorry this took sooo long to put out.

Chapter nine

Untitled chappie (sorry I couldn't think of a name)

"Kagome? Did you here" Inuyasha said.

Kagome stood there then tears filled her eyes. "LIER YOU ARE LYING YOU ARE JUST SAYING THIS TO MAKE ME FEEL BETTER WELL YOU KNOW WHAT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT" Kagome screamed as she ran a way tears filling her eyes.

After the spell wore off Inuyasha he tried to get up but he couldn't. "Inuyasha Oh my god what happened." Sango said.

Sango looked around and there was blood all over the ground. "Kagome she didn't believe me so she sat me," Inuyasha whimpered. (Yes Inuyasha whimpers think about it they are on concrete and being sat that many times will make you bleed a lot and he might of broken something)

"What did she not believe you abou…oh you told her how you feel didn't you?" Sango said.

Inuyasha didn't say anything. Sango then called Kagome. She answered sobbing a lot. "Kagome thank god ok I know you are angry at Inuyasha but he wasn't trying to make you feel better he was telling you the truth please listen to me he is really hurt now because you sat him a lot I called 911 and the are heading over now please come he needs you besides why would Inuyasha lie to you" Sango said trying to reach Kagome.

Kagome had already hung up and was heading over there she reached them right before the emergency truck got there. When Kagome tried to ask Aki, or shin if he was all right they ignored her. "You know Kagomes how stupid are you Inuyasha wouldn't lie to you and try on purpose to mess with your feelings and now look what happened to him right now he unconscious because of loss of blood and it is all your fault" Aki yelled at Kagome.

Kagome started crying all over again. Sango and Miroku came over to comfort her Miroku was still angry with her though. After all he didn't really know Kagome he only knew Inuyasha and Sango really well.

"I am sooo sorry Inuyasha I…I know you can't here me but please don't die on me I can't survive without you" Kagome yelled into nothingness. "Kagome he isn't going to die we all know that the worst will be broken bones.' Sango said thinking things through.

Just then the ambulance arrived. They pulled Inuyasha on to stretcher and allowed Kagome and Sango on to the ambulance truck with Inuyasha. Kagome was crying on the way there on of her tears fell on to Inuyasha and he woke up. "Kagome? Why are you crying?" he said as he put his hand up to wipe a way a tear.

He tried to sit up. And he felt great pain. "Inuyasha oh you shouldn't move you pro probably have a few bruises and broken things." Sango said

Kagome didn't say anything this was all her fault it was her fault for falling in love with him and making love her fault for not believing her fault for sitting him that made him hurt like this she could. Kagome couldn't forgive her self. "I.I am so sorry Inuyasha" Kagome said tears rolling down her face they wouldn't stop no matter what.

"Kagome please don't cry for me I am going to be all right it isn't that bad" Inuyasha said trying to hide another whimper from moving.

When they got to the hospital the quad peoples (hehe) wheeled Inuyasha into the ER (I have been in the ER before I broke my leg by snowboarding down a REALLY steep hill and I didn't see the sign that said no Snowboarding stupid me right)) Kagome, and Sango sat down waiting for the others to show up. "Oh thank goddess what is wrong with him Kagome" Mrs. Haraguashi said as the others came in after her.

Aki, shin, and Miroku talked. "Inuyasha is hurt all because of me and that stupid necklace grandmother gave me," Kagome said. (Ok pretend that Keade is Kagome-chans Grandmother ok) "

"Kagome it isn't your fault Inuyasha doesn't blame you in fact he probably blames himself because he is the one that made you think he didn't like you" Sango said trying to make Kagome feel better

After waiting for what seemed like hours the doctor came out. "He is going to be just fine he has a few big bruises and sprained arm but nothing to serious he will be free to go now we called his mother and told her about what happened she is heading over right now." The doctor said.

All of the sudden there was another doctor who came up to Inuyasha's doctor. He whispered something to him. "Oh my this is not good" Inuyasha's doctor said.

"What is something wrong with Inuyasha" Kagome said getting worried

The doctor didn't say anything he left to head over. Kagome got worried all over again until she saw Inuyasha come out of the room with and sling on his left arm. He face was now really gloomy. "Inuyasha good you are all right…what is wrong" Kagome said to him.

"My mother has been in a car wreck and she died from it" Is all Inuyasha said

TO BE CONTINUED

Tear tear poor Inuyasha I am sooo sorry for doing this to you please forgive me.

OK WHATEVER ON WITH THE REVEIWS yay!

Marauder Megan: glad you liked it yeah I actually did that before we had to do this kissing scene in a play and it was this guy I really liked and I didn't think he liked me so it made me really nervous but the teacher said to skip the kiss but when we got on stage and did the play HE KISSED ME! (Oh and by the way he was a punk I love PUNK GUYS YAY!) And yeah it will all make kikyo made because she is going to find out from her POSSE

Cherimai: Yeah I know I bet you are going to be surprised by this chappie though it is sad a think tear tear Yeah thanx for such a big complement I have always loved writing stories and I am so glad that people actually like them.

Punkyoukai: YEAH my buddy Inumanga hey whats up hehe yeah I am glad you read the story (even though I asked you to ..) don't worry I am gong to keep updating every other day oh and every if you are not on Neopets join it and then Neomail talk266 (that's me) I have a really cool anime guild right now the topic is full metal alchemist and then fruits basket.

Kagome's Girl: No really I did like your story come on if it isn't good then why is it on fan fiction huh why did you put it the website it is good. Oh and um I just don't like using Japanese words in my animes but I am HALF Japanese and HALF American so I already know some Japanese even though I haven't lived there

greendaygirl14: thanx Yay though I am not the only person that say Muehahahahahaha it isn't fun without having someone else to say it with don't you agree after two is better then one well actually not really I am just happy right now for nooo reason at all


	10. Living in the same house

I DON"T INUYASHA SO SUE ME

I would like to apologize again for hurting poor Inuyasha and making Kagome think it was her fault but this just popped in my mind and I thought it was good.

I would also like to say that no Inuyasha doesn't have a father he was killed just like in the series.

Ok well whatever on with the story right.

Chapter10

(YAY! PART TIME I CAN"T BELIVE IT TEN CHAPPIES SO FAR THAT IS DARN GOOD!)

Breakdown, living in the SAME house

Later that day 

"It will be ok Kagome it isn't your fault." Sango said.

Kagome didn't listen she wouldn't talk she just couldn't take it she felt like killing herself but she wasn't brave enough to even to that. When she got home she just sat and stared at the turned off TV waiting for her mother to return. Aki words were playing through her head.

Sota was upstairs playing video games he hadn't noticed she was home. When he did she kept thinking he would blame it on her also.

When Mrs. Higurashi came in Sota heard her and come down stairs. "Mom s what's up with Inuyasha?" he asked

"Nothing much I have bad news and good news which one would you like to here first." Mrs. Higurashi said kind of smiling for the little boy in front of her.

Sota thought for a moment then spoke up. "Hmmm I think I would rather hear the bad news first so I can get it over with," He said.

Kagome got ready to cry again hearing it she would feel guilty again. "Well Inuyasha had a little accident and sprained his arm and he has a few big bruises but the worst part is that his mother was so worried about him that she wasn't paying attention to the road as much as she should and she ran into a truck full of gas. There was an explosion and when they found her they knew she wasn't going to make it but they still tried everything but she died" Mrs. Higurashi said sobbing some.

Sota was crying some he doesn't know what it feels like to not have any parents because a jealous guy killed Inuyasha dad. That guy tried to kill Inuyasha too. But Mrs. Tama, Inuyasha's mother got a way with Inuyasha.

After a few moments Inuyasha came in. "Mrs Higurashi where should I put this stuff." He said.

"oh this is the good news since Inuyasha is too young to live on his own I decided that he could live with us" she said hoping it would cheer everyone up.

"WHAT INUYASHA IS GOING TO BE MY BRO" Sota screamed ruinning up to Inuyasha and hugging him.

"Yes oh and one more thing Inuyasha you are going to be staying in Kagomes' room I can put an extra bed in it since we don't have a guest room so you are sharing the room" Mrs. Higurashi chirped.

"WHAT" Inuyasha and Kagome both yelled freaked out

TO BE CONTINUED

ok I am sorry about this being sooo short I have been really busy latly.

I don't hahev time to put up reviews sorry but I will respond to ALL of them counting last chaps which I respond to this time but I can't ok thanx for reading guys bye


	11. story on pause guys sorry

I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY GUYS BUT MY STORY WILL BE PAUSED FOR ABOUT FIVE DAYS MAYBE SIX. WE ARE GOING ON A TRIP AND I HAVE TO PACK SO I WANT HAVE TIME TO WAIT PLUS I AM EXAHUATE RIGHT NOW AND NEED A BREAK FROM WRITING SINCE IT FEELS LIKE I HAVE BEEN RUSHING WITH PUTTING THE CHAPPIES OUT!

Ok well thanx again all reviewers again please forgive me


	12. I am back please read

Hey guys sorry about the long wait the next chappie will be up tomorrow kay bye


	13. chappie 11

Ok I have the idea for this chappie it will be short though Kay sorry but I have been really busy that is why I had to wait until today to put the story out. All right well on with the story

Chapter 11

Untitled

Kagome stood there mortified but happy in the inside. Inuyasha felt the same way. Mrs. Higurashi stood smiling. "Yeah I am glad you guys are happy about it now Kagome show Inuyasha around the house and you and Inuyasha's room." She chirped all the while think in her head that she could so get used to saying that. (Yep this is defiantly Kagomes mom I wish my mom was like that)

Kagome started showing Inuyasha around the house and when they got to Kagome's room. The door suddenly shut and Kagome tried opening it but it was locked from the outside. "GRRRR MOTHER OPEN THE DOOR" She yelled pounding against the door.

"Um how can she lock the door from the outside?" Inuyasha said sitting on the bed.

"Don't ask I think she had something like this planned mothers know things so she got a lock put like that" Kagome said finally stopping the pounding on her door.

"Kagome, Inuyasha sorry but umm.. There is something wrong with the door you are going to be stuck in the room for a while DO WHATEVER YOU WANT… WHATEVER I REPEAT WHATEVER YOU WANT," Mrs. Higurashi said evilly then laughing some before heading down the hall.

"Now what are we going to do" Kagome said.

They thought for a little bit then Inuyasha got an idea. "We can go through the window." He said

Inuyasha then tried opening the window but in wouldn't open it was locked with the parent control thing and had a code on it. Inuyasha. "Oh and guys sorry since I can't get in I can't open the window so sorry we will fix it as soon as possible" Mrs. Higurashi said as she walked back the hall and down the stairs.

"Ok now I believe you…your mother is starting to scare me"

"Really now the al mighty Inuyasha is scarred aww poor baby do you need a hug"

"Actually I do" Inuyasha said as he pulled Kagomes into a hug with his non-sprained arm. Kagome blushed they stay in the position then Inuyasha let go. Kagome was upset but she hid it she found herself looking into Inuyasha's eyes.

Inuyasha kissed her with a full passionate kiss. Kagome was surprised but soon accepted it All the while putting her arms around Inuyasha, which deepened the kiss. The kiss only stopped because they couldn't breath. Then there was a knock at the door

"Hey Kagome I brought you some dinner mom said that the door is fixed for now" Sota said coming in. he noticed Kagomes smudged lips stick and the awkward position that Inuyasha and her were sitting in he then dropped the plate on the floor and ran door down stairs. Kagome and Inuyahsa heard him yelling to Mrs. Higurashi "mom mom it work I think they were kissing" Mrs. Higurashi screamed with excitement then went back to what she was doing leaving Kagome and Inuyasha with pure red faces.

After eating dinner in total silence Kagome spoke up. "so I guess it was true huh you do like me unless you are messing with my feelings but I should already know you wouldn't do that" Kagome siad sitting back on the bed.

"yes I wasn't lyeing to you but I should of thought it out better I just relised it today remember during history I shouted I admit it I was how you say fighting with my conscience and I admitted that I did like you"

"oh…Inuyasha I am sooo sorry you got hurt because of me I am the stupid one and…" Kagome said but Inuyasha kissed her on the lips again quickly to stop her.

"Kagome it isn't your fault It was mine and don't blame my mother death on yourself either that was an accident to" he said.

Kagome sniffed then nodded and then hugged Inuyasha. He held on to her to try and calm her down rubbing her back as she cried some. She soon fell asleep in Inuyahsa arms.

to be continued

hehe wasn't this the best chappie ever I loved this chap YAYNESS oh by the way the next chappies name is we should be a couple kay. WELL ON WITH THOSE REVIEW RIGHT!

Cherimai: oh no you are angry ahhh! Ok just kidding but yeah sorry about that I hope this chappie makes up for it it is cute fluff not the bad perverted fluff (sorry teen story not going past making out)

Marauder Megan: yeah that is a good idea but if I do that it will be like the chappie after next like chappie 13 and 14.

Susan: yeah I know but like in the real series she is trying to ruin them and stuff but yeah don't worry the ending might be better to you can't give it a way though sorry.

Sesshomarugrl: meow but I want to be Sessy-sama's girl and my advise to EVERYONE IS TO NEVER CALL HIM FLUFFY NO MATTER HOW TEMTING. oh and I am doing really good actually I had fun on vacation and I talked to a lot of you by email I couldn't pulblish the story cuase word wasn't on my laptop but internet was so yeah.

Kagome's Girl: is so not Kagomes fault because she didn't know she felt like her feelings had been messed with not her fault I would of done the same thing and feel even more guilty as she is well actually I probably wouldn't do that cause I would just be sooo freaked out and surprised but yeah whatever I updated the story right hehe.

inuyashafan4-sho: thanx GLAD YOU LIKY and um could you let go I can't breath turns a shade of purple. yeah I hate kikyo too but I just thought I should be a little fair to her so you might now like the ending but you might I don't know

greendaygirl14: yep she probably does poor thing but Inuyasha is trying his best to comfort her Inuyasha is such a man who agree raises hand

InuYashasLucky13: thankies and no Inuyasha's father was killed so yeah. Poor Inuyasha poor poor Inuyasha but poor Kagome too.

stand alone complex: yeah yeah I was just tooo lasy before hehe glad you are liking the story

Inuyasha's-Lil-Princess; I am baaa-ack Muehahahahaha sorry love saying that but I had lots of fun thankies for asking

silver sakura blossom; nope sorry I was planningt hat at first but changed I hope you will still like it

Inufreak: hey again glad you like it I had a really good time on my trip

white-cracker: glad you like too hehe oh and don't worry Inuchan isn't anywhere near angry at Kagome.

Inu/Kag 3 4eva: it is ok yeah I have seen the last epidsode but I MUST SEE THE the ending the whole show movie 

Jackie: yeah I know oh and um you sent the same message twice hehe

BLACK EYELINER89: hey gald you are enjoying the story keep on reading kay


	14. we should be a couple

Hey people I just have this to say FIVE MORE DAYS TILL MY B-DAY OH YEA AND TOMORROW IS MY PARTY! I have good news for you guys too. If you like Danny phantom after I am done with the story I am going to write a Danny phantom story. I was watching the new movie of it and thought hey I should write a story about this so yeah and I will be writing it while I am writing the Kagura and sesshy-sama drama romance story. And the couples for the Danny phantom story is Sam and Danny (no dip) tucker and?(Guess you might not expect who it is muehahahahahaha)

Kay well on with the story but please Neomail me if you like my idea Kay



I have bad news too. My Neopets account talk266 has been frozen and I haven't even done a single thing and when I start writing this I will only be updating like once a week on each story

My account that I am on now is Atsurosgirl so yeah



On with the story now

Chapter 12(wow I can't believe it)

We should be a couple.

Kagome woke up thinking that what had happened last night was actually a dream even the part about Inuyasha living with her in the same room their room. "That would be sooo sweet but of course that wouldn't happen," she said.

Then she felt an arm over her. She turned and noticed it was Inuyasha's hand. Kagome screamed and pushed him off the bed. "Huh wha…" Inuyasha said.

"Don't tell me what is wrong you pervert you were in my bed...wait in my house crap it wasn't a dream…SWEEEEEET…freak what did I just say" Kagome blabbed.

Inuyasha started laughing. Kagome got annoyed and didn't know what to do so she did the only thing she could think of. "Sit" she said. There was a thump but no curses. That is when she remembered about Inuyasha's injuries. Inuyasha are you ok," Kagomes said poking him

When she got no response she panicked. "MOM I KILLED INUYASHA" she screamed running out of the room.

Kagome with Grandpa, Mrs. Higurashi, and Sota came in a few minutes later. Mrs. Higurashi look worried but when she noticed the slight breathing she calmed down. "Kagome is it ok he is just unconscious now get ready for school he will wake up soon I am going to make some ramen so he gets up faster he still likes ramen right." Mrs. Higurashi said.

Eight when Mrs. Higurashi said ramen Inuyasha jumped up. "RAMENNNNNNNNN I WANT RAMEN YAY! RAMEN" he chirped

As soon as this happened Kagome tackled him with a hug. Mrs. Higurashi, grandpa, and Sota took there leave then and Mrs. Higurashi locked the door 'by mistake' "oh no the door is locked and the windows are still not working oh well I guess you guys have to get dressed in the same room…" she said evilly. (Damn she is evil WHY CAN"T MY MOM BE LIKE THAT )

Kagome started screaming and started banging on the door with Inuyasha "DAMN LEY US OUT" they both screamed.

After about fifteen minutes of pounding on the door but it hadn't broken they both were tired. "Fine I give in Inuyahsa don't look" Kagome said, but Inuyasha hadn't heard her and he saw her take he shirt off. "Ahhhh my eyes" he said covering them but still peeking some then he stopped. 'Ok Inuyasha stop thinking like Miroku you are starting to think like him next you will be him' he thought.

The next second he felt someone wrap their arms around him. "I am done Inuyasha" Kagome said. Inuyahsa felt a shiver go up his spine. She kissed him on the cheek then let go of him and went to go comb her hair. Inuyasha just stood there not moving until Kagome got up and told him to get dressed or else they would miss the bus.

After he finished Mrs. Higurashi some how got the door to open.(hehe yea right she locked it the evil mother) "Inuyasha I made some chicken flavored ramen down stairs go and get it Kagome what do you want to eat" She said.

Right when the word chicken ramen was said Inuyasha ran downstairs at lightning speed.(I LOVE CHCKEN RAMEN WAIT FOR MEE runs after Inuyasha) "um I don't want anything mother I am fine" Kagome siad watching Inuyasha leave.

Mrs. Higurashi nodded. "ok then just make sure to have lunch and if you don't I will have Inu-chan tell me" she said and then walked out of the room.

"mmm Mrs. Higurashi this is really good oh and thanx for letting me sta…" Inuyasha said when Mrs. Higurashi came down but he didn't finish Mrs. Higurashi hit his arm lightly. "Inuyasha call me mother ok and it isn't a problem for me to be taking care of you" she said

Kagome and Inuyasha left for school ten minutes later. It was silent for a while. Then Inuyasha spoke up. "hey umm Kagome well I umm…do you think we should actually be a couple now" he asked quietly.

Kagome looked stunned after what Inuyasha. Inuyasha was about to take it back when Kagome hug and kissed her on the lips. "yes" she chirped.

"really" Inuyasha said surprised. That is when they spotted kikyo right in front of them

TO BE CONTINUED

MUEHAHAHAHAHA! WHAT DO YOU THINK IS GOING TO HAPPEN HUH YOU WILL NEVER Guess AND I KNOW I AM SOOOOOOO EVIL MUEAHAHAHAHA!

On with the reviews.

Cherimai: yepyep I thought you would fluffyness rocks hehe I wish my mom was like that even more then you do that would be sooooo cool

stand alone complex: sorry I just sometimes really don't have time I have been really busy latly sorry if this chappie is like that too. I am glad you are still liking the story though

Inuyasha's-Lil-Princess: kay then yeah I like this name better too I might change my name to animedarkfire soon I love that name isn't it cool. But yeah fluffyness rocks. I kind of agree I don't like her but I mean she isn't as bad except for the fact that she doesn't waqnt Kagome and Inuchan to be together grrrrrr

BLACK EYELINER89: yep evil mother but still cool thankies I loved that one the most out of all my chappies

Sesshomarugrl: you poor thing I have to start school soon to but not for another three weeks so HAHAHAHAHAHA! In your face hehe sorry had to say that

Ari: awwwwwww thank you sooo much that is the biggest compliment someone has ever given me and I thought that not that many people would like my story btu I guess I was wrong

Inufreak: kay then sorry about the fluff there is always going to be some fluffy in my stories along with DRAMA I LOVE DRAMA STORIES CUASE I LOVE CRYING with them don't ask kay

j-bird: me will no worries kay  and I know it was extra cute

Inu/Kag 3 4eva: hey yeah I wanna see it more :P (I know it doesn't actually work but whatever) And I am glad that you are glad that I am back hehe


	15. pain and sorrow

Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while I have been busy we went and took my sis's stuff up to her apartment so all I had was my laptop and like I said it doesn't haven word so yeah I actually wrote this on Thursday but it was too. Late to put up when I finally finished and I couldn't get on Friday.

Well anyways on with the story

Kikyo stood only a yard a way from them a cold look on her face, but it soon changed to a deeply hurt face. Kikyo went into a coughing fit. She then fell to the ground. Inuyasha and Kagome ran over to her. "Kikyo wake up Inuyasha call 911 hurry kikyo" Kagome said panicking. She hated kikyo with all her heart but that didn't mean she wanted her to die.

"Fine" Inuyasha said as he called with his usable hand.

Just then Kagura walked up. "Hey Kagome what is wrong. Is that kikyo what happened to her?" she asked.

"I-I don't know she just fainted oh no she is bleeding" Kagome said when she noticed kikyo arm it had been cut.

The ambulance came a few minutes later. They let Kagura, Kagome, and Inuyasha sit in the ambulance too.

"It looks as though she fainted from loss of blood and has she had anything depressing happen to her because it looks as if she cut herself." One man said.

Kagome had a scarred look on her face. Inuyasha noticed this and he put his good arm around her to comfort her. "It will be ok Kagome she will survive just look on the good side…we get to miss some of our classes probably." Kagura said she was sitting on the other side of Kagome trying to comfort her too.

"Hey she coming to" Inuyasha said seeing kikyo move some.

"Huh wha…why I are you here…so tired' kikyo said about to faint again.

"Please don't move man you are weak because of loss of blood" the man from before said.

"No that means I am still alive why I don't want to live I hate my life I have done things I couldn't believe I heart the ones I love I hate this" kikyo said tears.

"Kikyo please don't move you are badly injured" Kagome said trying to hold her.

'Why does she care about my safety after all the things I did to her I almost killed her I don't understand it' kikyo thought.

Kagome smiled as if she could read kikyo's mind. "No matter what you do kikyo I will never wish you were dead or badly injured," she said.

Kikyo felt her lips curl up but then wince in pain. "Ouch" she winced. They got there a few minutes later.

The doctor told Kagome, Inuyasha, and Kagura to wait in waiting room. It seemed as if they were in there for hours, when the doctor finally came out. "She is going to have to have surgery and there is a chance she might not make it she has a messed up kidney and her right arm where it was cut has lost a lot of blood we are doing the best we can to help so please hurry in and see her before we have to perform on her" the doctor said.

Kagome felt herself crying again. This wasn't her fault but she didn't want kikyo to die. When they came in kikyo room she was hooked up to a whole bunch of cords. Her face had softened she didn't have a cold look on her face anymore it was gone. "Cough hey cough cough" kikyo said cough some her voice was weak and on the heart monitor you could tell it was beating a lot slower then a normal one.

"Kagome I need to **cough** tell you I am s-sorry about all the things I did to you I don't even understand why I did and Inuyasha I-I don't know what came over to give you a broken heart I know you could never forgive for it and yet you are here for me in my time of need cough I want to thank you for that…coughcoughcough and Kagome…you and Inuyasha really do make the perfect couple I couldn't except it before but seeing you together I can tell" kikyo said weakly.

Kagome felt tears falling down her cheeks and they stood by kikyo's bed until the doctors made them get out.

"I can't believe it kikyo might die but she admitted what she would never admit even though there is a chance that she could survive the surgery" Kagura said he head down.

Kagome stood with her head to the light in the surgery room not moving at all. "Kagome she will make it we know she will" Inuyasha said.

After about two hours the docter came out. "we did everything we could but"

TO BE CONTINUED

**poor kikyo I feel so bad for her now this chappie is sad I think even though it kid of suxs but yeah oh and just to let you know I am too lasy to put the reviews on here so you will have to wait until tomorrow(I am putting out another chappie tomorrow)**

**oh and the story is almost over only tomorrows chapter and maybe one more after that. **


	16. tears and new couple

Yeah guys there is going to be two more chappies and if you want me to write a sequel you will have to wait for my other stories I am writing to be done. I will be writing two more Inuyasha stories a small kenshin story, and small fruits basket story, and a Danny phantom story I will put up summaries for them this Friday when I put up very last chappie but whatever for now lets get on with the story Kay.

" We did all we could…we thought she was going to make it but at the end right before we stopped her heart stopped beating it was as if she had no will to live any more" the doctor said sadly.

Kagome bristled with tears falling all over the ground Kagura shed a few tears too.

"She's gone after all this she is gone we could have been friends if it had turned out differently." Kagome said sobbing.

Inuyasha pulled her in a warm embrace and let her cry on him. He rubbed her back to try and calm her down some. All at the same time he kept thinking about the last words kikyo said to them. That is when he remembered the play was today in an hour.

"Wait Kagome today look at the time our play oh god…Mrs. Kaurashi will kill us come on" Inuyasha suddenly.

This made Kagome jump. "OH no I am not in any mood to do the play anymore" Kagome said crying some more.

"Come Kagome…do it for kikyo she said you make a good couple in the play you are a couple it will make her happy" Kagura thinking of a good reason for Kagome to go and do the play.

Kagome shot up and agreed they walked to school since the hospital was only about ten minutes of a walk a way.

"As soon as we get there they are probably going to wonder what happened since your face is full of tears Kagome" Inuyasha said calmly.

Miroku. Rin, Aki, and Sango met with them first. "What happened where have you been?" they all asked in unison.

Kagome's face went down and Inuyasha put his good arm around her shoulders. "Well let me tell what happened there is good news and really sad news which the sad news is why Kagome is crying and Kagura looks like she had been crying too." Inuyasha said some sadness in his voice.

Sango, Miroku, Rin, and aki all looked at each other. "What happened" the said together again. (I am sad but it is kind of funny that they are saying things at the same time isn't it)

"Well um me and Kagome are officially going out not just for pretend and I am living with Kagome since I don't have any where to stay" Inuyasha said giving them a half smile.

"Yes!…Wait what is the bad news" Sango, rin, aki, and Miroku said together again (hehe)

"Well kikyo had fainted from loss of blood she apparently cut herself. And when we got to the hospital they said she needed surgery and right before she went into surgery she told Kagome and I that we did make a good couple and she apologized for everything she ever did. And then right near the end of the surgery the doctors thought she was going to make it when her heart stopped beating it was as if she lost the will to live" Inuyasha said his voice cracking and his head down.

Sango, and rin were crying. Aki and Miroku looked somewhat upset. "Poor kikyo" rin sobbed.

That is when someone walked up behind them. "inuface what's going on…Kagome is that you…when did she come back…" the person said.

Everyone looked up to see Sesshomaru (yay! Sesshy-sama hehe I am going to make rin act like me for a sec) "FLUFFY it is so sad kikyo Inuyasha xgirlfriend died" rin said running up to him and hugging him.

"Rin what have I told you about calling me fluffy if you want to call me by a nickname call me sessy I hate that too but whatever" sesshy-sama.

"sob ok sessy-sama but it is sooo sad kikyo was mean and stuff but she changed and stuff" rin said crying some more.

Sessy-sama comforted her some then looked back and Inuyasha. "Inuface so when is your play I came here to see it" he said.

"It is soon in like an hour or something," Inuyasha said. Kagome had stopped crying now, but there were a few tears still on her face and Inuyasha moved them a way with his thump.

Sesshy-sama nodded.

The news about kikyo spread around the school like a wild fire. Everyone giving them sympathy looks. "Hey um rin can I speak to you privately" sessy-sama said.

Rin nodded "only if the Authoress can come too" rin said (hehe)

Sessy-sama grumpled. (I can here you fluffy hehe) "fine whatever" sessy said.

Kagome looked at where the went and waited for them. When rin came back she had a face that said I am luckest person in the world all over it. "he asked me he asked me hahahaha happiness yay!" rin said inn a trance sort of look. Sesshomaru walked a way by this time.

"way to go rin" Kagome said laughing some.

Kay then that is it for now you probably thought the couple was going to be Miroku or maybe Inuyahsa and Kagome since they are going out but nope and yeah that is how I would act if sessy-sama was a real person and he came up here yep.

Ok I am lasy again so I PROMISE I WILL ANSWER ALL THREE CHAPPIES WORTH OF REVEIWS OK.


	17. last chappie

Ok guys last chapter hope you enjoy it by the way it might be a little short it took me a while to totally have this story together Kay. Sorry you had to wait a while if you might of noticed I put out another story too it is a fruits basket story read it if you are a fan

Well on with the very last chapter of this story

The very last chappie of past my boundaries it is so sad everyone please cry with me hehe not really but it is still sad I have good news but I need your help0 on telling me if you think it is good so please read the bottom info after the story.

Oh and this chapter might suck big time and it is really short so sorry about that I couldn't really think of how to do this

Last chappie (tear tear sob)

Kagome, Inuyahsa, rin, aki, Miroku, Sango, Kagura, and Sesshomaru al went to lunch since that was all that was left of the day besides the play. Not much talk went around and for once Kagome was feeling a little better for some strange reason she didn't know.

After about an hour Sango, Kagome, and Inuyasha all met up with yuka, and Ayome for the play. Kagome wore a long green dress with her hair in a braided bun for most of the play, Inuyahsa wore a red shirt and black panes through most of it.

They had made it almost all the way through the play when all of the sudden Kagome forgot her lines. 'Oh god no…what is it what is it Arghh I should of written them on my hand I guess I can just make them up maybe Inu-chan will get the picture' Kagome thought.

Just then she heard a small and weak voice in her head she thought she recognized it….'kikyo' Kagome thought to her self.

'Yes Kagome I can only talk for a little bit before I leave this earth but listen to me' kikyo said her voice quiet.

Time had stopped around them and kikyo appeared as a see-through kind of ghost.

'Ah ummm ok then' Kagome said somewhat freaked out.

Ghost kikyo nodded then she waved her hand and a small portal showed up in the pic Kagome was looking gloom upset and alone. Naraku was there laughing like crazy and Inuyasha was no where to be seen.

'What happened…. oh my god' Kagome said upset.

Right then Kagome heard someone crying and the Kagome in the portal ran out of the room her face still full of tears there in the room was a crying baby girl and around her was blood. Then Kagome saw it on the couch was a badly bleeding Inuyasha.

'Inuyasha…the baby who is the kid who hurt Inuyasha what happened kikyo please tell me' real Kagome said.

'Well for one that is your child second Naraku had badly hurt Inuyasha you were now begging for him not to hurt Inuyasha or the baby anymore he was angry about my death and wanted revenge after five years Kagome you must prevent this…but don't tell anyone I can't tell you how you have to figure it out you first I must go now" kikyo said as she slowing disappeared taking the portal with her.

Kagome was pounding on the ground. "WHY!" she shouted right when time came back lucky it was at the part where Romeo had drunken the poison and was dead on the ground so it went right with the play.

Kagome notices this and hurriedly finished off the play by kissing Inuyasha and saying the lines that suddenly came to her head.

"Kagome umm that was dramatic what happened" Inuyasha said after the play.

Kagome looked at him then seeing the portal Inuyasha covered in blood she ran off tear falling out of her eyes.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha shouted chasing after her

TO BE CONTINUED IN THE SEQUEL **BLOOD FILLED SNOW **COMEING LATE SEPTEMBER OR EARLY OCTOBER

YEP YOPU READ RIGHT THE IS A SEQUEL AND YOU ARE PROBABLY EITHER WANTING TO KILL ME OR ANGRY AT ME FOR CONFUSING YOU RIGHT HEHE oh well

Ok well I have some good news I am going to be having a story marathon maybe later today or early tomorrow I will be putting up a new fruits basket story called **summer snowflakes **and then a Kagura and Sessy-sama story tomorrow called **a single tear **and then I will update the fruits basket one on Tuesday and then update the Kagura one on Wednesday. A (yep this is going to be hard for me but oh well hehe)

Ok well on with ALL THESE REVEIWS I HAVE

Chibisharu: hey it is my buddy again from Neopets hehe no dip she died chibi you know I hate her she is gone but I make seem like Sailor Pluto kind of hehe cause she give the message thing to Kagome and then disappeares.. And you don't care oh well whatever glad you reviewed at least.

I-read-2-much: thanks I am soo very glad you liked it so far hope you want to read my other stories too. x

Sesshomarugrl: Muehahahahahaha! You had to start school I am starting soon too but not that soon but I bet you hate me now this is the worst cliffy I have ever done and you will have to wait for over a month for the next story to come Muehahahahahaha! Oh and by the way Kagura gets him in my other story and since I am Kagura I get sessy-sama HAHAHA! But I guess we can share hehehe

Inufreak: umm ok then yeah I just like some fluffiness but I am not that big a fan of lemons icky lemons yucky

Hanyou-gurl28: hey I talked to you over the Im thingy hehe but um I have to ask this please don't call me chicka it gets on my nerves sometimes hehe sorry

Kagome's Girl: AHHHHHH! Tetsiga what will I do… "KENSHIN WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SHE IS THREATING ME WAHHHHHH!" kenshin jumps out freaked out. "ororo"

inuyashaishot: cool thanks yeah kikyo stinks oh and by the way ZI must say this to everyone KENSHIN HIMURA AND KENJI ARE MIIIIINNNNEE! Muehahahahahaha!

BLACK EYELINER89: glad you are oh and don't you just love wearing black eyeliner oh yes rock on eyeliner (sorry guys I am just REALLTY hyper today)

Inuyasha's-Lil-Princess: yea you are right…NOT HAHAHAHAHA! She died cause she wanted to like the doctor said she lost will to live she felt bad for everything she did.

Fanficluv7Inu: umm I am sorry I don't remember you jk hehe yeah I do but yea kikyo is dead yeah-hip hooray yay! He he anyway glad you enjoyed the story

Cherimai: yeah somehow I don't fell sorry for her anymore but I do feel sorry for kagchan now poor thing

Me: hehe hi me even this isn't actually me and ARGHHHH can I just say you it annoys me me ahhhh! But I am probably not going to have much more kikyo bashings except for outside the stories…

Ilovekougahe'smine: I AGREEE POWER TO ALL KIKYO HATERS HAHAHAHA! Oh and sorry I didn't put much Koga in here I meant to but don't worry he will be in my sequel more… and yeah I am appreciated does a quick dance


End file.
